When The First Love Ends
by RoyIshida
Summary: Cinta pertama, memang selalu membuat kenangan. Jika harus berakhir dengan tragis, maka itulah kenyataan pahit yang harus di jalani.


_Chosokabe, awas!  
><em>

_BRAK!_

_U-urgh...  
><em>

_Mouri-sama! Mouri-sama!_

_Mouri bodoh, bangunlah!_ _Mouri!_

_K-kau... S-syukurlah..._

_Mouri? MOURI!_

* * *

><p><strong>When The First Love Ends<strong>

_Paring: ChikaNari (Motochika x Motonari)_

_WARNING! Yaoi fanfic._

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?"

Seorang lelaki besar dengan penutup matanya, berbicara kepada dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan.

"Keadaannya cukup kritis" ujar Dokter "Lukanya cukup parah. Saya tidak jamin dia bisa bertahan lama"

Laki-laki itu terdiam, lama.

"Terima kasih"

Dokter itu pun pergi dari ruangan itu. Kemudian, lelaki itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Chosokabe-sama!"

Lelaki yang bernama Motochika Chosokabe itu, menengok. Ia melihat beberapa anak buah keluarga Mori.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mori-sama?" tanya mereka

Motochika terdiam.

"Cukup parah" ujarnya "Dan, saya mohon kalian meninggalkan ruangan ini dulu"

Anak buah itu pun segera pergi dari hadapan Motochika.

SREK

Motochika membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dan...

ia melihat rivalnya, terbaring lemah di futon.

Motochika duduk di samping rivalnya itu. Ia terdiam, menatap rivalnya masih terbaring.

"Kenapa..." ujar Motochika "Kenapa kau melindungiku tadi?"

Ia melihat wajah rivalnya, yang biasanya selalu marah kalau melihatnya dan bersikap dingin, kini berjuang melawan lukanya.

Mata yang selalu menunjukkan hasrat untuk bertarung dengannya, kini tertutup.

Tubuhnya yang selalu siap untuk melawan Motochika, kini tidak bergerak.

...

DUAK!

Motochika meninju tangannya ke lantai. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau rivalnya mau melindungi dirinya.

"Kenapa aku begitu lemah saat itu?"

_Uwah!_

"Kenapa... kenapa begini?"

_S-sial!_

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?"

_Chosokabe, awas!_

"Kenapa aku harus dilindungi orang, yang pernah kukalahkan?"

_Kau bodoh... Masih bagus kau masih hidup..._

"Aku... Aku tidak mengerti"

"Ke-kenapa?"

!

Motochika mendongak. Ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Kenapa diam...?"

"M-mouri?"

Motochika segera mendekati orang yang ia panggil Mouri itu. Orang itu tersenyum

"A-aku... i-ini dimana?" ujar orang itu

"Ini ruanganku" ujar Motochika tegas

Orang yang bernama Motonari Mouri itu, melihat ke sekeliling.

"Begitu rupanya" ujarnya

Motonari berusaha membangunkan badannya, tapi badannya terasa berat.

"Jangan" ujar Motochika "Kau masih terluka"

Motonari hanya tersenyum; Senyum yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun, kecuali Motochika sendiri.

Motonari menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Mungkin..."

"Mungkin apa, Mouri?" ujar Motochika

Motonari menatap Motochika, lama

"... Pertandingan terakhir itu, menjadi pertandinganku yang paling terakhir"

DEG!

"K-kau bercanda?" ujar Motochika "Kau benar-benar berpikir mau mati, hah?"

"Begitulah"

Motochika menatap wajah Motonari yang penuh kepasrahan.

"Aku selalu dirudung rasa kesepian, sejak sebelum aku menajdi Damiyo" ujar Motonari dengan nada lemah "Meski aku selalu membanggakan diriku dengan Matahari, tapi sebenarnya hatiku penuh dengan kegelapan yang dalam; Kegelapan yang selalu tidak memiliki cahaya"

Motochika hanya terdiam. Ia ingin mendengar semuanya.

"Dan, aku sadar..." lanjut Motonari "Aku pantas mati dalam kegelapan sepi ini. Tidak memiliki teman, dan selalu berjuang sendirian."

Motonari pun menatap Motochika

"Aku ingat saat kau bilang padaku, kalau namaku tidak akan diingat oleh siapapun" ujar Motonari "Dan... orang yang selalu kesepian dan sendirian, akan mati dalam kesepian dan kesendirian juga"

"Bodoh!"

Motonari mendapati Motochika yang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kenapa kau masih berpikir kau sendirian, hah?" ujar Motochika "Aku memang bilang begitu, agar kau segera sadar dan menghindari dirimu dari kesepian itu!"

Motochika pun memeluk Motonari, sangat erat. Motonari terlihat kaget saat Motochika memeluknya.

"Aku ini temanmu, bodoh" ujarnya "Dan aku akan mengingat namamu selalu. Ingat itu"

Motonari tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, selain membiarkan air matanya mengair dari pipinya.

"Chosokabe..." ujarnya "Kenapa... kau... sangat baik?"

"Pertama, karna kau melindungiku tadi" ujarnya

"Kedua, karna aku tidak mau melihat dirimu menderita dalam kesendirian lebih lama"

"Dan ketiga..."

Set

Motochika pun mencium Motonari di bibirnya. Ciuman itu terasa hangat di bibir Motonari.

"... Aku mencintaimu" bisik Motochika pelan

...

Jika Motonari sekarang sedang marah, pasti ia sekarang sudah menendang muka Motochika dan memarahinya.

Tapi, kali ini, ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Ia malah tersenyum, tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Motochika..." ujarnya

DEG!

Motonari merasakan sesak di dadanya. Motochika segera membaringkan Motonari.

"Mouri, kau kenapa?" ujar Motochika

Motonari terdiam. Suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

"Mouri, jawablah!" teriak Motochika "Hoi, Mouri Motonari!"

Set

Motonari mengengam tangan Motochika, lalu menitikan air matanya.

"Aku... tidak akan bertahan" ujarnya "Ma-maaf..."

"Bertahanlah!"

Motochika mulai menyemangati Motonari

"Kau pasti bertahan!" ujarnya "Setelah itu, kita akan melanjutkan pertandingan kita kembali! AKu ingin kau hidup, sehingga kita bisa bertarung bersama dan kita akan mati bersama!"

Hening.

Motonari menatap Motochika dengan tatapan lemas.

"Kau ini..." ujarnya "Selalu saja berharap agar kita bisa bertarung kembali"

"Iyalah" jawab Motochika "Karna kita kan rival, dan jika kau mati, aku tidak akan memiliki teman untuk bertarung kembali"

"K-kau kan... punya Ieyasu" ujar Motonari

"Memang" jawab Motochika "Tapi, aku paling senang bertarung bersama kau"

Motonari hanya terdiam.

''Da-dasar... Urgh!"

Motonari menahan sakitnya. Motochika mulai panik

"Hey, jangan bergerak!"

Motochika tetap menahan gengamman Motonari. Seketika, Motonari menatap Motochika, sambil tersenyum pucat.

"Terimakasih... Karna... mau menemaniku... dan... mengingatku..."

Motonari mulai melihat Motochika dengan samar-samar. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Mouri..." ujar Motochika

"Aku juga bahagia..." bisik Motonari "k-karna... b-bisa mencintai untuk p-pertama kali... M-motochika... C-chouso... kabe..."

...

Motonari menutup matanya, sambil tersenyum manis. Motochika menatap Motonari.

"Cih, senyummu memang seperti perempuan" ujarnya

...

Tes

Motochika mengeluarkan air matanya, yang mulai mengenai pipi Motonari.

"Aku juga bahagia karna kau menjadi cinta pertamaku, Motonari Mouri" ujar Motochika "Cinta pertama yang harus berakhir"

**END**

* * *

><p>Sorry for sad ending!<p>

Anyway, this is my first Basara fanfic, so i'm sorry if there's many mistakes (_ _)

But, please review if you wanted to!

Thanks for reading anyway!

_Royishida_


End file.
